Don't play out in the dark
by A Touch of Everything
Summary: It's near Halloween and Sonic is acting strange after an incident in the woods, and is he acting too serious about his costume?
1. Default Chapter

Don't play out in the Dark

Don't play out in the Dark

It was close to Halloween night and Sonic and Tails were playing out in the dark. "Hey Tails! Did you see that? I think I saw a person over there. I'm going to go check it out, you stay here." said Sonic. "Ok." said Tails. Sonic ran over to where he saw the figure. "Hello? Is anyone out there? Can you hear me?" said Sonic. All of a sudden something or someone jumped out at Sonic and grabbed him, next thing he knew he felt a sharp pain on his neck. He fell to the ground almost unconscious he thought he was about to die. The last thing he saw was a pair of yellow eyes and two fangs with blood dripping from them....

The next morning Sonic awoke in his bed, surprisingly. Tails was standing there next to him, looking relieved. "Sonic! You're alive! I was really worried when I found you just lying there in the bushes." he said. "Whoa! Tails! What happened back there? Did you find any blood or anything on me? And what or who was that?" said Sonic. "Whoa! One question at a time! No, I don't know what happened, and I did find you with drips of wet blood on you, and I don't know what that thing was..." said Tails. Sonic rubbed his neck and there were two bumps on it. "What the?!" he said in surprise. Tails went over and looked at him. "Hmm...Weird...Sonic I think I should take you to a hospital..." he said. Tails picked up Sonic and flew to the nearest hospital. Later, at the hospital it was a dark night and it was raining like cats and dogs. Sonic was reading a magazine when he felt funny.... All of a sudden he screamed and began to transform. His teeth began to grow and get really pointed, and his eyes turned as red as blood. A nurse came in to check up on Sonic, and when she saw him she screamed and fainted. Tails, who was talking to a doctor, looked up suddenly to Sonics room. With all the doctors right behind him, he rushed to Sonics room. When he got there, he found the nurse who came to check up on Sonic, lying in a pool of blood and with two funny bumps on her neck.... But no Sonic. All there was was an open window....

To be continued...

Sonicsgirl56: Hey I know it was kinda lame but hey, I thought it was cool ^_^. This is my first sorta horror fic. So please don't be harsh. Please tell me if you liked it....


	2. Sonics thoughts

Don't play out in the dark part 2

Um...I hate to break it to you people but he's a vampire not a werewolf...sorry

As Sonic was gliding from balcony to balcony, he felt the need for fresh blood...to kill. He was slobbering from his last meal, the nurse. For some reason, he felt that tonight was a special night, yes, yes it was. The name was coming back to him...Halloween. For some strange reason he couldn't remember much about his past... all he could remember was a little two tailed fox, a red echidna, and a pink hedgehog...there was something about the pink hedgehog, he felt funny when he thought of her. Maybe she was his next meal? Yes, it probably was. He thought of where she would be. He thought hard, deep in his memory he remembered a kind sweet voice saying, "and Ok Sonic remember find a costume and meet me at the high school" it said. Only one question remained in his mind...Oh was Sonic? Well anyway, he would meet the pink hedgehog at the "High school". He didn't know what it was but he had a feeling that he knew the way. He was hungry, but soon his hunger will be no more. He thought about the hedgehog again, he still had that funny feeling. Oh well, it was probably a hunger pain, well, it will soon be gone.

Tails was screaming at the top of his lungs, "Sonic!!!! Where are you?!" While one of the doctors was looking at the nurse, who was his wife, wide eyed. His eyes were watery as he felt there was no pulse in the nurse. Tails whispered to the doctor, "I'm really sorry." Then he flew away to find Sonic.

Sonicsgirl56: I know that was short but I can't write anymore right now 


End file.
